venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sergeant Hatred
Sergeant Hatred is one of the main characters on the Adult Swim show The Venture Bros.. A supervillain and member of the Guild of Calamitous Intent, his villainous 'theme' is of a military nature, complete with flying tank, troops dressed like soldiers, and soforth. He has been a villain for many years, and apparently served as part of the Office of Secret Intelligence before going into his profession. He becomes a main character at the beginning of season 3, having been a minor character until he became Doctor Venture's new archnemesis. Background Little is known about Hatred, other than he used to work for OSI as Sergeant Haine (French for Hatred), and at some point joined the Guild while working there, but remained under cover. At some point within the last twenty years he left OSI to adopt his villain identity, and is one of the older known working villains - he even calls himself an old man. In Home is where the Hate is he is assigned to be Doctor Venture's new archnemesis. Appearance Hatred appears to be a man in his late 40's or early 50's, muscular and barrel-chested, with short brown hair. Most notably he has the word 'HATRED' tattooed in red on his body, with the H on his face and the letters descending down the front of his body. He dresses in a military-like style, in a green sleeveless shirt and pants, and usually wears a helmet. Sergeant Hatred seems to bear the insignia of a Master Sergeant, with a skull between the chevrons. He has his sergeant stripes tattooed on his left shoulder. Equipment Hatred's flying Hover Tank is perhaps considered iconic - it's certainly what he's known for in the series. Literally a flying tank, it acts as both a weapon and troop transport, and bears both a cannon and some kind of long-range beam weapon. It has also been stripped for parts by the Monarch's Henchmen at least once. Hatred's troops carry a variety of weapons, ranging from dartguns to actual firearms. Hatred himself seems to prefer a pistol. Personality Hatred is surprisingly genial and social for a man with such a name, having been at the villain game for quite some time, and practices his motto 'Hate to Live, Don't Live to Hate.' He also seems to separate "Arching" from real life and takes what he does in stride - so he doesn't do things like attacking a hero's book club meeting and soforth. Hatred has an intense dislike for The Monarch whose henchmen have apparently pilfered most of their technology from him. Being a tactician at heart (or as he says 'striking when the troops are in place'), instead of violence (which could also cause problems with the Guild), Hatred is wreaking vengeance on the Monarch by being nice to Doctor Venture. This may not always have been his way of doing things - he has confessed that earlier in his life, he was much more angry and hateful, but there's "Less hatred in this old . . . Hatred" Hatred has a restraining order keeping him away from adolescents, as he notes he had 'some problems' before he met his wife. He also has an odd fixation on women with small feet. His wife is apparently 'Princess Tinyfeet' who may or may not be a supervillain. Hatred has a small issue with his age, referring to himself as "old" and seemingly worried the Monarch thinks of him as a doddering old man. Despite his odd profession - and fetishes - he leads a very domestic life. He is married, lives in a home with his henchmen that appears to be a regular suburban dwelling (admittedly in the all-supervillain town of Malice), and throws parties. Upon seeing Brock Samson's skill at gardening a mixed-seed lawn, he's very impressed. He and his wife also grow okra, but he actually doesn't like it. Category: The Venture Bros. characters Category: Television supervillains Category: Fictional sergeants Category: Fictional pedophiles